(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers, and more particularly to an improved portable humidifier that may be used in vehicles such as over-the-road commercial trucks.
(2) Background Information
Over-the-road vehicles, such as tractor-trailer trucks and recreational vehicles, have long suffered from the problem of maintaining a comfortable humidity in the cab/sleeping compartment of the vehicle. The use of heaters while on the road, or while parked for an extended rest, will remove humidity from the air within the truck. This in turn, causes dry skin and an uncomfortable environment within the cab. In addition, static electricity can build significantly in such an environment.
There are a variety of products that have been used in the residential environment to overcome the problem of low humidity. In general, these devices may be categorized as evaporation-type or steam-type vaporizers or ultrasonic-type atomizers. There are many problems associated with the steam type vaporizers that are well known in the art. For example, the mineral deposits left by the boiled water will cause the hating element to deteriorate, and can be difficult to clean as well. The possibility of scalding or burns is a great safety concern for steam type vaporizers, especially if the vaporizer is intended to be portable.
Ultrasonic atomizers can be relatively expensive, and typically require a 110-Volt power source to operate. Such a source is not readily available in most vehicles, without the use of a transformer or similar electrical equipment. In addition, this type of unit is believed to be slow in hydrating the air, and may not be able to keep up with the demands of a conventional truck cab.
Evaporation type humidifiers typically use pumps or belts to increase the rate of evaporation of the water, and therefore require a 110-Volt power source, like the atomizer. In addition, such humidifiers have additional moving parts that will wear and increase maintenance costs.
An additional problem not addressed by the prior art is the fact that prior art humidifiers are not designed for the movement and vibration found in vehicle cabs, and therefore are prone to spilling water during operation.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved humidifier that is portable and may be used in vehicles without special adapters or other electrical equipment.
Another object is to provide an improved portable vehicle humidifier that does not utilize heater elements or atomizers to create the water vapor, and therefore is loess costly to operate and maintain than steam vaporizers and atomizers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable vehicle humidifier that is not prone to spills of the water supply, yet is effective to hydrate the air within a vehicle cab.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The portable vehicle humidifier of the present invention includes an enclosed container with a removable cover, the cover having a plurality of apertures formed therein to permit humid air to be released from the container. A fan is mounted over a large opening in the cover to blow air into the container. A liquid-absorptive pad is positioned within the container to prevent excess movement of water in the container, and to slowly release water vapor into air blowing across the pad. A slide plate positioned over the large opening permits adjustment of the air flow through the container, and the volume and velocity of humid air exhausted from the container.